Nur einen Wunsch
by saimaa
Summary: Ich hab nur einen Wunsch", sagte er. "Ich möchte wissen, wie das ist, geliebt zu werden.“ Sie schwiegen lange. Hermine legte Harry schließlich den Arm um die Schultern. Ach Harry“, sagte sie leise. Du weißt es längst.“


Title: Nur einen Wunsch

Author: saimaa

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Diese Geschichte spielt kurz vor dem Ende des zweiten Krieges. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden hier nicht berücksichtigt!!! Wen das stört, der sollte nicht weiter lesen.

Teaser: „Ich hab nur einen Wunsch", sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte wissen, wie das ist, geliebt zu werden. Ich will lernen, wie sich das anfühlt." Danach sprach lange keiner der beiden. Hermine legte Harry schließlich den Arm um die Schultern. „Ach Harry", sagte sie leise und zog dabei die Nase hoch. Dann wischte sie sich über die Augen. „Du weißt es längst."

Authors Note: Manche meiner Geschichten schreibe ich wie einer Steuererklärung. Unwillig, stockend und hinterher bin ich froh, wenn alles fertig ist. Die hier gehört nicht dazu. Sie ist innerhalb einer Stunde entstanden und obwohl das jetzt schon einige Wochen her ist, habe ich nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, etwas daran zu ändern. Also geht sie jetzt einfach so wie sie ist online.

Disclaimer: Danke an J.K.R., dass ich mit ihren Figuren spielen darf.  
----------------------------------------

„_Where did Uncle George go?" – "He'll turn up all right." – "Is dying hard, Daddy?" – "No. __I think it's pretty easy, Nick. It all depends." – They were seated in the boat, Nick in the stern, his father rowing. The sun was coming up over the hills. A bass jumped making a circle in the water. Nick trails his hand in the water. It felt warm in the sharp chill of the morning. – In the early morning on the lake sitting in the stern of the boat with his father rowing, he felt quite sure that he would never die. _

_(Ernest Hemingway, 'Indian Camp')_

**Nur einen Wunsch**

„Hier bist du!" Hermine ließ sich neben Harry in den Schatten der großen Birke am Seeufer sinken und lehnte ihren Rücken an den Stamm.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah über das Wasser, das in der Sommersonne glitzerte.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich wär ein Idiot, wenn ich keine Angst hätte", antwortete Harry nach einer Pause.

„Und hilft es gegen die Angst, von uns wegzulaufen und hier alleine zu sitzen?"

Er spürte ihren Sarkasmus, beschloss jedoch, nicht darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen fragte er: „Und was ist mit dir? Hast du Angst?"

„Nach allem, was unsere Spione melden, könnte der Angriff auf das Schloss morgen beginnen. Wir gehören zu den Verteidigern", sagte sie.

Harry beobachtete ein Vogelpaar, das auf dem See direkt vor ihnen schwamm. Ab und zu tauchte einer der beiden, während der andere Vogel aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachtete. Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber scheinbar hielt immer einer der Vögel Wache, während der andere unter Wasser nach Beute jagte.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Harry, ohne Hermine dabei anzusehen.

Die Spur eines Lächelns huschte über Hermines Gesicht. Vielleicht, weil Harry sie ertappt hatte. Sie war sich da nicht sicher, was diese Reaktion in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das Angst ist. Aber ich bin ganz schön nervös." Sie schwieg einen Moment. Dann setzte sie nach: „Doch, ich hab Angst."

„Vor dem Sterben?"

Hermine betrachtete intensiv die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. „Ist Sterben schwer?"

Er dachte über die richtige Antwort nach. Dachte an den Friedhof, an das Ministerium, an den Basilisken, an Spinnen und an die Zentauren.

„Nein, ich glaube es ist ziemlich leicht", sagte er schließlich. „Es passiert einfach. Du musst es nur akzeptieren."

Der eine der beiden Vögel war mit einem zappelnden Fisch im Schnabel wieder aufgetaucht und die beiden beobachteten, wie er seine Beute mit dem anderen teilte.

Hermine schüttelte sich und wandte dann den Blick ab.

Sie rutschte mit dem Rücken höher an den Stamm. „Nein, ich glaub es ist mehr das Gefühl, dass ich eine Menge verpassen würde, wenn ich morgen sterbe. Das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die möchte ich noch erleben."

Harry lächelte und klaubte einige Steinchen vom Boden auf, die er anschließend bedächtig durch die Finger rieseln ließ."

„Du hast eine Liste, oder?"

„Und wenn?", gab Hermine zurück.

Harry ließ die restlichen Steinchen fallen und wischte sich seine Hände an der Hose sauber. „Nur so", sagte er. „Es passt irgendwie zu dir."

„Und du? Hast du auch so eine Liste?"

Er nickte und deutete auf seinen Kopf.

Es folgte eine lange Pause, während der Harry seine Steinchensuche wieder aufnahm und Hermine anfing, eine ihrer Haarsträhnen mit den Fingern zu bearbeiten.

Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck: „Was steht drauf, auf deiner Liste?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Nur so", sagte Hermine und gab sich Mühe beiläufig zu klingen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber reden möchte."

Hermine grinste plötzlich: „Dann machen wir es wie die kleinen Kinder. Ich zeig dir meins und du zeigst mir deins."

Harry sah sie etwas ratlos an, verstand dann aber, was sie meinte und lachte. „Wer fängt an?"

„Ich", sagte Hermine.

Darauf folgte ein langes Schweigen. Harry suchte auf dem See nach den beiden Vögeln. Aber sie waren verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie weggeflogen.

Er beobachtete Hermine. Sie blickte auch auf den See hinaus, aber er bemerkte, dass sie dort nichts sah. Ihre Augen schienen nach Innen gekehrt.

„Ich möchte einmal nach Amerika und ich will in den Louvre in Paris", sagte sie schließlich. Und auf Harrys fragenden Blick ergänzte sie: „Das ist ein Museum."

Sie zog die Beine an und umklammerte sie mit ihren Armen.

„Ich möchte morgens wach werden und nicht an den Krieg denken müssen. Ich will wissen, wie sich Frieden anfühlt."

Sie lehnte den Kopf ganz weit nach hinten, sah zu dem Blätterdach hinauf, durch das das Blau des Himmels schimmerte und ihre Stimme wurde so leise, dass Harry nur noch ein Wispern hörte: „Und ich möchte wissen, wie das ist, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein der mich liebt und den ich liebe.

„Und …", sie zögerte und schluckte, „ich möchte wissen, ob Sex wirklich so schön ist, wie in den Büchern und Geschichten, die ich gelesen habe."

Sie wurde Rot und war froh, dass Harry sie gerade nicht ansah.

„Jetzt du", sagte sie schnell.

Harry überlegte.

„Ich hab nur einen Wunsch", sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte wissen, wie das ist, geliebt zu werden. Ich will lernen, wie sich das anfühlt."

Danach sprach lange keiner der beiden.

Hermine legte Harry schließlich den Arm um die Schultern. „Ach Harry", sagte sie leise und zog dabei die Nase hoch. Dann wischte sie sich über die Augen. „Du weißt es längst."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Man muss es nicht unbedingt hören. Du kannst es fühlen, hier", und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Dann schlang sie plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Er spürte, wie sein Oberkörper erstarrte und Hermine musste es wohl auch gefühlt haben, denn sie löste ihre Arme langsam und zögerlich und ließ sie wieder in ihren Schoß sinken.

Schließlich wandte sie sich ab, stand auf und bürstete sich Gras und Erde von ihren Kleidern. „Komm, es ist spät. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Gedanken, wo wir stecken."

„Hermine!"

„Ja?", sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck erwartet, fand aber nichts davon in ihren Zügen. Stattdessen war da etwas, das er so noch nie bei ihr gesehen, das er aber glaubte deuten zu können.

„Sag es!"

Aber Hermine schwieg.

„Lass mir etwas Zeit, bitte!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Glaubst du, dass wir die haben?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Ein ganzes Leben lang. Das glaube ich."


End file.
